It's Not Over
by svgurl410
Summary: DISCONTINUED sequel of sorts to Not Alone but can be read as a stand alone. ClarkOliver, mm, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to try my hand at the sex (but you'll have to wait a while for it) Wish me luck.  And all you experienced writers, criticism/tips will be really helpful!! Once again, this is slash. Don't like, don't read. Please review!!! First chapter is kind of short; sorry about that. It will get longer. ;)

**Story**: It's Not Over (sequel to 'Not Alone'; can be read as stand alone)

**Pairing/Characters**: Collie (aren't you used to this by now?)

**Rating**: M (eventually)

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything except the plot

**Warning**: slash, m/m sex

**Spoilers**: through 6x14 Trespass, slight Promise spoilers (only that Lexana got married); Freak never happened in my world

**Summary**: It took them long enough to get together. But that doesn't mean the relationship will be perfect. Through the fights, the lies and the tears , will they stay together?

Chapter 1

Clark winced as the kitchen door slammed. Sighed, and sat down as he heard the roar of an engine and the tire squeals against the gravel of the pavement. Another day, another argument and someone storming off. And Clark couldn't stop the breaking of his own heart every time he and Oliver fought. They hardly saw each other, what with Oliver jetting off all the time to close down 33.1 and Clark trying to stop the Zoners.

It has been six months since the first time Oliver kissed him in his barn and initially, the relationship was great. Oliver's presence made everything else in his life seem okay. Lana and Lex got married and Lana had her baby- a girl, which they named Laila Lillian Luthor. The baby was beautiful- blessed with Lex's blue-gray eyes and Lana's hair and fair skin. He did attend the wedding, if not just to prove that he was over Lana, and applauded as loud as everyone else when the priest pronounced them man and wife. In fact, Lex and Lana were shocked at his mature handling of the situation. But they still didn't know about his newfound relationship with Oliver.

Mostly everyone else did. Lois was stunned, to say the least, but she got over it. Chloe was smug, claiming she recognized their chemistry way back when. Jimmy was relieved that Clark had someone and was not after Chloe. Victor, AC and Bart knew but they just took it as an opportunity to tease the two when they were together. His mother was not surprised at his sexuality, as she knew long ago that he was bi- and she was glad that it was Oliver, whom she trusted, rather than Lex, who she was afraid Clark was going to end up with. Lionel found out by association, but promised not to let Lex or Lana know.

However, the birth of his child seemed to have calmed Lex down. According to Lionel, he didn't care how quickly 33.1 was being shut down and was actually changing his ways. Having a child made him realize he didn't want to walk down his father's footsteps and actually be a good role model for his daughter. It seemed Lana had succeeded where Clark had failed. Who would've thought?

Everyone noticed the change in him. He was happy, for the first time in a long time. But it wasn't meant to last. The lack of sex in their relationship was killing them. Clark wanted more than anything to take the relationship to the next level but his fear of hurting Oliver scared him more than he cared to admit. Not to mention he had never been with a man before so what if he screwed up? Oliver didn't know his secret (Clark hadn't gathered the courage to tell him yet) so he didn't understand Clark's reluctance.

What if Oliver was just after the sex? After he got it, he might leave. What else would a gorgeous, jet setting billionaire want with a simple farm boy anyway? He had never set the 'l' word. Clark knew he was in love with Oliver but after his disaster of a relationship with Lana, he didn't want to say it too early, for a fear of being rejected.

Then there was the 33.1 issue. Oliver felt that Clark's place was by his side, joining their team as they fought crime. Clark still hadn't caught all the zoners and intended on staying in Smallville until he did. Oliver had been patient at first but now he was more insistent that either Clark come with him or at least tell him about the 'problem' that he had to take care of. But he wouldn't be able to do that unless he told him his secret first!

Furthermore, Metropolis University was reopening in the fall, which was less than a month away. Clark had applied for a transfer and had been accepted as a Journalism major, much to Chloe's delight. Oliver was proud of him for wanting to complete his degree but Clark could tell that he was annoyed at Chloe's ever present role in his life. Clark had assured Oliver that he had no reason to be jealous, but he knew he couldn't erase the resentment Oliver had towards Chloe for not only knowing his secret but being the one Clark always confided in, the one that he always went on his adventures with.

It wasn't as if Oliver was alone in his jealousy. Clark was jealous of all the beautiful women who flirted with him and AC, Bart and Victor for getting to see him so often. But he hid his feelings while Oliver was quite vocal about his. Clark had made it clear though, that he was never abandoning his friendship with Chloe. She had been there for him for such a long time and she did so much for him, even though he had hurt her so much in the past, and he just couldn't imagine his life without her. No matter how much he loved Oliver.

How long would their relationship survive for? He couldn't lose Oliver; he didn't know what he would do if they broke up. Clark got up . . . he couldn't stay on the farm. Instead, he took the truck and drove to the Talon. Coffee . . . coffee sounded good. Anything to take his mind off the pain and hurt that was always present in Oliver's eyes when they spoke, and to push the horrible thoughts of what he would do if he had to endure a life without Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

So another chapter here! comments are, as always, appreciated! so please review and let me know what you think. So now, onto the story!

Chapter 2

The Talon was fairly empty. He ordered, got his drink and found a seat. Taking a sip, he frowned. Leaving hadn't helped. If he closed his eyes, he could still imagine Oliver, imagine the way his eyes used to light up when they saw him, imagine the way his deep voice said his name . . .

"Clark," a familiar voice said excitedly. No, it wasn't the right voice. It was too feminine. He looked up and his heart sank. Lana . . . with Lex. The last people he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Hey guys," he said politely, "How's everything?" He hoped they would get the hint that he didn't want company.

But apparently, he didn't make it clear enough. Lana took the seat across from him and Lex slid in right next to her. They both had their drinks in hand so he couldn't even suggest they go order while he made his escape.

"Everything's great," Lana said happily. "We saw you sitting all by yourself and decided to join you."

"That's nice," Clark said, forcing a smile. "Where's Laila?" A beautiful name- apparently it had Arabic origins and meant 'dark beauty' or 'night'.

"Laila is with Nell," Lex explained. "She decided to give us some alone time." And Clark never thought he would be wishing for the days where Lex and he would avoid each other. Now that Clark was no longer a threat, Lex was friendlier.

"Well," Clark said, "You guys should get some alone time. I was just leaving anyway." He stood up, thrilled with an excuse to go. "I'll see you guys later." He turned around and came face to face with Oliver.

Oliver's face showed shock at seeing him so soon and by the expression in his eyes, he was still upset. Clark's heart skipped a beat, as it did every time Oliver was close by. He mustered up a smile, as if not to throw Lex and Lana off.

"Clark," Oliver greeted him.

"Ollie," Clark said softly.

"Funny to run into you here." Oliver's voice was pleasant enough but there was an underlying coldness that only Clark could notice. Each icy word was a prick to his heart.

"Just getting some coffee," Clark clarified.

"Well, so was I," Oliver replied. "I'll leave you to it then." Without a glance back, Oliver walked away.

Clark forgot his surrounding for a second and was unable to hide the pain in his eyes as he watched Oliver walk away.

"Clark?" Lana's gentle voice brought him back to reality. He glanced over, startled to see Lex and Lana having watched the entire exchange. "Sit down, Clark." This time her voice was more commanding, a 'don't mess with me' tone.

So he did as he was told and took back his seat. "You're upset," Lana whispered. "And from what I just saw, I think Oliver Queen had something to do with it."

"It's not his fault," Clark was quick to protest and blushed as he saw surprise in both Lex and Lana's faces.

"We didn't say it was, Clark," Lex responded, his voice surprisingly nice.

"You've just been so happy lately," Lana continued, "And now something's changed. Did you and Oliver have a fight? Chloe was mentioning that you guys are close friends . . ." Lex shot a glance at Lana, clearly she hadn't mentioned this to him.

Clark frowned a little. It was time for the big reveal. "Yeah," he admitted, "We're close, we're actually more than close friends." He met their eyes. "Oliver and I … Oliver and I have been seeing each other."

"You guys are dating?" Lana asked. She was taking the news well. Lex, on the other hand, hadn't said anything at all. "I didn't know you were interested in men, Clark."

"Neither did I," Clark confessed.

"How long have you known?" Lex questioned, finally breaking his silence.

"A couple of years," Clark said. "I mean, it took me a while to accept it. This is Smallville. You can't exactly come out." Seeing Lana's expression, he was quick to add, "I am bisexual, not gay." Lana looked relieved, pleased to see their relationship hadn't been a sham.

"So how long have you and Oliver been together?" Lana pursued. He liked this Lana, the one that he used to be friends with. The one he could talk to about everything and anything. It was nice to have her back.

"6 months," Clark said. "We met through Lois, and we became friends shortly after. He went back to Stars City. He returned shortly, though, after . . .," he hesitated for a moment. Those were not good events. After what? After Clark broke into their engagement party and kidnapped Lana while on RedK? After he tried to kill Lex in the barn? After Lana had again gotten a stalker, who turned out to be one of Lex's security guards? After Clark and Lex had a nasty exchange, where Lex presented him with the wedding invitation, aiming to hurt? No need to bring back bad memories. "At the end of February," he finished. But Lana and Lex caught his hesitation and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So you guys got together then?" Lex wanted to know.

Clark let a soft smile come up, as he remembered the first time Oliver kissed him in the barn. "Yeah, that's when we got together."

"Does anyone else know?" Another question from Lana. Clark felt as if he was being interrogated.

Now he was a little embarrassed. "Yeah, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, my mom," Clark bit his lip. "And Lionel." Bart, Victor and AC knew too but he didn't want to bring them up.

"My _dad_ knows?" Lex seemed a little upset at his father keeping secrets.

"It's not his fault," Clark explained. "He's been spending a lot of time with my mom so he found out. I asked him not to tell you guys." Lex calmed down at this, obviously used to being kept out of the Clark Kent circle of secret keepers.

"Why Clark?" Lana quizzed, looking puzzled. "Why hide it from us?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugged. "We haven't been all that close lately. I didn't know how you would react."

"Do you love him?" Lana asked.

"With all my heart," Clark said, relieved to finally tell someone.

"Does he know that?" Lana said, a slight chiding to her voice. She would be a great mother. She could get her children to confess to everything with just a glance. Just like his mom.

"No," Clark said miserably. He _missed _Oliver. He missed the times when he got excited at the sound of one of Oliver's cars driving up. He missed kissing Oliver, running his fingers through that wonderful blonde hair, how he fit in his arms just perfectly . . .

"Tell him," Lana said. "He deserves to know." Lex was also nodding along with the advice, which was funny, because Clark knew Lex couldn't stand Oliver.

"He's furious," Clark said, in a voice so quiet, that Lex and Lana could barely hear him. "We've been fighting so much . . . just this morning, he stormed out. I don't know if he even wants us to still be together, much less love me."

"Love is worth risking everything for," Lana said. "If you want to be happy, you have to tell him the truth. I'm guessing some of your secrets are keeping you apart, as well? Don't bother pretending that they aren't there, Clark. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine but we know you have them."

Clark flushed. "Yeah, I mean, he knows part of it but he doesn't know everything. I don't know how to tell him."

"Clark," Lana advised. "I've told you before that two people cannot be together, not truly, if they have secrets and lies between them. If you want this relationship to work out, you're going to have to tell him the truth."

"You're right," Clark agreed. "I know you're right. It's just . . . no, you're right. I am going to tell him." He was full of new resolve. He wanted this relationship to work and damn it, he would make it work. He smiled at them. "Thank you _both_. I really appreciate the help."

"You're welcome," Lana and Lex said in unison. Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. They were cute. Once again, he was pleased at the good influence Lana had on Lex. He may have lost his first love and his first male crush to each other but at the same time, he regained two of his closest friends. It was a good trade off.

"I'm going to leave you to enjoy the rest of your day," Clark joked. "I think we've had enough of the depressions." He stood up and waved.

"You'll be fine," Lana assured him. "You both will. And Clark, don't be a stranger."

"I hope you're right," Clark said. "And I won't." He walked out of the Talon, happy. His relationship with Oliver wasn't over. There may be a few cracks but now it was time to fix them. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, guys, here is another chapter! Please review; I really do appreciate the comments, to let me know what people are thinking and if this story is worth continuing or not. I mean, I will be doing it but I want to know if it's worth posting here. Or if everyone just hates it, hey, please let me know what you hate about it!!

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own anything.

So here's what you've been waiting for!

Chapter 4

Clark had a lot of time to think on the ride home. Once he got there, he glanced at his watch. Oliver would probably be back at his penthouse by now. Taking the truck to Metropolis would take too long- he might as well run. Oliver already knew about the super speed. He glanced at his clothes, no he definitely should change first.

Rummaging through his closet, Clark was at a loss. Then he grinned as he found what he was looking for. The black, short-sleeved button down shirt that he had worn for their first date. Maybe it would bring back memories of better days. He quickly changed and was out of the house.

Five minutes later, he was standing in front of Oliver's penthouse. _Be cool, Clark_, he told himself. The elevator ride was the longest minute of his life. He pushed open the door and prayed for the best.

Oliver had clearly heard the elevator and had checked on his laptop to see who was coming because he didn't look at all surprised to see him. Instead, he was leaning against his desk, looking at him expectedly.

"Clark." God, he loved how that man said his name. He forced himself to stop a goofy grin from spreading. 14, 15 or 20, apparently the dorkiness didn't wear off with age. Fortunately, Ollie found it appealing.

"Ollie," Clark said. What to say now? "You left the Talon quickly."

"Yeah, well, I figured Lex and Lana could keep you company," Oliver said snidely. They had been too upset with each other for Clark to really observe him in the morning. But now that he did, he noticed Oliver was wearing a plain white suit and looked really good. Even when he was upset, he was good looking.

"I didn't go there to see them," Clark felt the need to clarify. "I went there to get a cup of coffee. They joined me."

Oliver shrugged. "I don't care who you hang out with, Clark. Let's get down to why you are here."

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes but he forced them down. "I didn't realize I needed an excuse to see my boyfriend."

"Considering this morning's fight," Oliver remarked, "You can't blame me for being a little suspicious." His eyes glanced at Clark's shirt and there was a flicker of recognition which transformed to warmth. It was gone in an instant.

"I wanted to talk," Clark said, a pleading lilt to his voice. "Not argue, just talk."

"Would this talking include you lying to me some more?" Oliver snapped. "Because, then, I don't want to hear it." This was not going to be easy. It was not an easy conversation already and Oliver was not willing to cooperate.

"No lies," Clark promised. "I'll tell you the truth - all of it." Something in Oliver's expression changed and his eyes seemed to soften. His tone stayed stiff.

"All right then," Oliver said. "We'll talk. But not standing here." He turned on his heel and sat in his chair. He motioned for Clark to sit on the nearby couch. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

_You could stop treating me like a business associate. _But Clark didn't say the words out loud. Instead, he shook his head and patted the seat next to him. "Sit here," he requested. "When you're over there, I feel like I'm being interviewed for a job." Oliver looked surprised at the request. "Please?"

Oliver nodded warily and went to sit next to him near the couch. Clark swallowed at having him so close and not being able to touch him. How could he think for a minute that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with this man? Even at his most intense moments with Lana or Chloe, he had never felt like this.

Rubbing his hands together, he took a deep breath. Where to start? Oliver clearly noticed his reluctance and misunderstood. Disappointment filled those dark eyes.

"Clark," he started. "Maybe we should do this later . . ."

"No." Clark was firm. "We have to do this now. _I _have to do this now. I don't want to break up, Oliver."

"We're not breaking up," Oliver said, sounding confused. "We had a fight . . ."

"We had _another _fight," Clark corrected him. "All we ever do is fight. If we keep this up, how long before you put an end to this? So please, just let me explain." All Oliver could do was nod. "I know you wonder why I keep refusing to have sex with you. I want to, Ollie, I really do. But . . . I'm scared. I've never had sex with another guy . . . and I don't want to screw up with you. And I'm strong . . . I could hurt you. I'm so frightened of hurting you." He was staring at the floor as he spoke, not able to watch Oliver so he didn't see Oliver's expression softening. Too caught up in his own headspace, he didn't notice Oliver shifting closer and his eyes lighting up with warmth, the look he seemed to only reserve for Clark.

"I know you've seen me do all these powers," Clark continued. "Super speed, heat vision, super strength . . . but you don't know the least of it. I also have x-ray vision, super breath, which can also sometimes be so cold I could freeze stuff, and . . .," here he hesitated for a moment. "I can fly." He could feel Oliver's shock but didn't dwell on it. If he didn't get this out now, he never would. "I'm an alien, Ollie," he said, trying not to tremble. "My real name is Kal-El and I came from a planet called Krypton. My parents sent me here when our planet blew up and the meteor shower in '89 was just a cover up for my spaceship landing. The meteor rocks, I call them kryptonite, I'm allergic to them. We figure they're pieces of my home planet. The green weakens me, the red makes me lose my inhibitions, the silver makes me paranoid and not trust anyone and the black, well the black is for a variety of things. When someone is being possessed, it can be used to remove the invader. There may be other colors but I haven't encountered any."

Once he started, he found it was easier to go on. He mentioned his childhood, knowing he was always stronger and faster, about Lex hitting him and Clark saving his life and that being the time where his parents finally admitted he was an alien. He winced as he remembered the hurt he felt when he found out his parents had been lying to him for twelve years. Cringed as he talked about his developing powers and how afraid he was that there may be more because with every power, he felt like more of a freak. Bit his lip to stop the tears when he talked about Pete and how he eventually left, Chloe and how she had him investigated, Lex and the room, Lana and how she died from his secret and how he changed time only to have his father die in her place.

When he finished, he was breathing hard and more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Because now Oliver had power over him. He could do to him whatever he wished. He knew Clark's secret, his weaknesses and Clark hadn't even confessed his love yet. He forced himself to meet Oliver's gaze and found a conflict of emotions on Oliver's face.

"Why?" Oliver asked hoarsely, "Why tell me now?"

"Because," Clark replied promptly, "If I didn't tell you now, I know I would lose you. And I can't bear to lose you." He took a deep breath. "I can't bear to lose you, because . . . because I'm in love with you." Oliver's eyes widened. "Yeah, I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen." Now Oliver was just staring at him. And oh god, did he make a mistake? Could Oliver really not have feelings for him?

A minute passed and still there was silence. How humiliating. Clark felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Oliver didn't love him. He stood up quickly. The tears he tried so hard to fight were filling his eyes quickly and when the first tear fell, Oliver seemed to snap back to reality.

"Clark," he started but it was too late. Clark was gone.

A/N- don't kill me! I know, cliffhanger but don't worry, it will get happier. :D  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I think you've gotten the idea by now; don't own anything but the plot

Okay, another chapter. I thank the two people who reviewed the last chapter! Comments/criticism is loved. I like to know how I can improve for future stories. If you want to hate on my story, that's okay but only if you have VALID reasons. that's why i disabled the anonymous reviews. Because people who leave nasty reviews like "u suk" or "OMG lex an clark r so not gay! how culd u" (they're usually not so good with their grammer & spelling either) and then they don't even have the guts to leave their e-mail so people can properly respond are cowards to me. I'm not perfect and I make mistakes but people who attack others unnecessarily are not cool.

Now that my little rant is over, onto the story. This may be the last update for a while. The story is going on hold, in favor of a few others that I'm working on. I'm not feeling very inspired right now to continue this one. But it will be back. Anyway, enough already! Read the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

He was running, running as fast as he could and within minutes he was back in his barn. He headed straight to his loft, dejected, not wanting to face his mom and have to explain the tears. Sitting on the couch, he let his tears out. Clark wasn't the type to cry . . . in fact, he hardly did it. But he couldn't help himself. He and Oliver were over. There was no way they could be together after this. His cell phone was ringing . . . he didn't need to look at the caller id to know it was Oliver. But he didn't pick up. He couldn't talk to Oliver, wouldn't be able to bear the pity in his voice. The phone stopped ringing . . . it was probably going to voicemail. Clark was grateful Oliver hadn't avoided calling his home number. The last thing he wanted was his mother picking up and getting in between. Oliver seemed to understand that.

That didn't stop him from calling repeatedly. His mother had to go to some party but she had left dinner for him. At least he could eat alone and avoid questions. Alone . . . he was alone again. _Why_ had he told Oliver he was in love with him? The truth about his origins would've worked for now. The declaration of love could've been saved until their relationship was back on its feet.

But no, he had to go and shoot his big mouth off. The rest of the night seemed to go by in slow motion. Clark had dinner and went straight to bed. Sleeping was hard enough but when he got to sleep, all he dreamt of was Oliver. Oliver with other women, Oliver with other _men_. All mocking him.

His mom was gone when he woke up. She would be in Metropolis all day. Well, that is what her note said. The morning went by smoothly. Chores took up a long time and by the time he was ready, it was almost noon. He had managed to keep his mind off Oliver. That was until he heard the roar of an engine. It was one of Oliver's cars. Part of him wanted to run- there would be no way Oliver could catch up to him. But he decided to get the inevitable over with.

Footsteps were approaching fast. He still had time to go. The knock at the kitchen door. He didn't have to answer. Pretend he wasn't home. The twisting of the door knob, to test if it was open. Why didn't he lock the door? And why wasn't he running? Was there kryptonite around? That could be the only reason why he felt so nauseous and unable to move. The door opened and he was face to face with the man who encompassed his dreams.

Oliver looked amazed that he was home and quickly shut the door behind him, as if afraid he would take off again. Then again, if Clark really wanted to go, he'd be gone. He observed Oliver silently. From the look of him, he hadn't gotten much sleep either. Dark circles were under his eyes and his whole posture screamed tired.

"I called you." That was the first words out of his mouth. "I called you several times, in fact."

"I know." Words were left unspoken but the message was conveyed.

"We need to talk," Oliver said.

"I don't think there's anything left to be said." Clark had put his heart on the line once and gotten hurt. No way was he going to do that again.

"You didn't let me speak," Oliver murmured. "You said that _we _were going to talk. You left before I could say anything." He had a point. _Damn._ Oh well, Oliver was probably here to dump him.

"Okay," Clark agreed. "Then say what you have to say."

Oliver looked sad. "Clark . . ."

Clark interrupted him. "It's _okay_ Ollie. I understand. You want to end it; you don't have to say it . . ."

But he was cut off by Oliver's lips on his, hot, possessive. And God, it had been so long since he had this that he just let himself melt into the kiss. Consequences be damned. If it were to end, at least he would have the memory of this kiss to live by.

Oliver pulled away suddenly and glared at him. "I'm NOT going to break up with you. Get that through your head. I've waited too long to be with you and if you think I'm going to give you up now, you're out of your freakin' mind." How was he supposed to argue with that?

"Oh." Was that the best he could come up with? His brain was barely working, what with Oliver practically growling at him.

At his confusion, Oliver softened. He put his arms around Clark. "I want to see you tonight."

"What do you mean?" Clark was even more confused. Weren't they seeing each other right now?

"A date, Clark," Oliver said, chuckling. "I know it's been a while since we had one but certainly you couldn't have forgotten."

"You want to go out on a date," Clark repeated.

"Yes," Oliver said, "I'll pick you up at 5. Dress code is formal." Clark could just nod. Oliver kissed him again, this time it was sweeter. "I promise, I will make this up to you." And with that, he left.

Make it up to him? What was Oliver talking about? Part of Clark was relieved when he realized Oliver didn't want to break up but he really didn't know what to expect. A date . . . it had been a while since they had been on an actual date. They had made plans for dates recently but with their fighting, they never had a complete one. Somebody always left.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Could they really start over? Hope filled Clark's heart. _Please_, he prayed silently, _let Oliver want everything to work out too. _

5 . . . that was only 4 ½ hours away. Clark had lunch and took another shower. Standing in his towel, he frowned. Now what was he going to wear? Formal? His eyes fell on an outfit he decided was okay. Dark pants, a gray pinstripe, long sleeved shirt and a dark gray jacket. He laid them out on his bed and headed to his dresser. Pulling out a bottle of hair gel that Chloe had insisted he buy one time (much to his protest), he glanced in the mirror at his hair. Squeezing a generous dollop from the bottle, he styled his hair so that it was curly.

Then he got dressed. Glancing at the mirror, he smiled. Not bad, not bad at all. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was only 4. A whole hour? His nerves were already on the edge. He got out a nice pair of socks and his dress shoes, just to get them ready. To pass the time, he browsed on his computer, answered a few e-mails, from Bart who was concerned about the status of his and Ollie's relationship to Chloe who claimed she hadn't seen him in a while.

It was 4:45 when the sound of an engine reached his ears. Eagerly, he put on his socks and shoes and had to stop himself from running downstairs. _Be calm, Clark_, he told himself. The doorbell rang and he smoothened his shirt and tried his best to look calm and collected as he answered the door.

Wow. Oliver looked . . . words could not describe his feelings right now. Dressed in all black, he was a sight for sore eyes. Oliver smiled and as his eyes traveled up and down appreciatively his body and Clark couldn't help the shiver that ran through from the intensity of his stare.

"You look amazing," Oliver said in a husky voice.

"You look pretty good yourself." And boy was that an understatement.

Oliver held out his hand. "Ready to go?" Clark nods, and takes the offered hand. It was only then did he see the stretch limo sitting in his driveway and a man in a suit, presumably the driver, standing by the door.

"Oliver?" Clark asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Happy 6 months," Oliver whispered in his ear. Clark's eyes widened. He totally forgot!

"I'll be right back," he said and super speeded to his room, found what he was looking for and ran back.

Oliver was gaping at him. Clark felt a twinge of pride. He loved impressing people with his abilities. Especially if that person was Oliver.

"We can go now," Clark said, "Unless you would prefer to stand there and stare at me some more?"

Oliver laughed. "It seems I've rubbed off on you. Should I ask what you were in such a hurry to get?"

"Just something," Clark said with a wave of his hand. Oliver smirked and opened the door for him, waving off the driver who seemed ready to do the same thing. Clark batted his eyelashes, as he slid inside. "What a gentleman."

"Yeah, yeah farm boy," Oliver teased, coming in right after him. "Just keep laughing." Clark felt at ease. He was so nervous before but now it was as if all the fights never happened. It was like their first date all over again.

"Where exactly are we going?" Clark asked.

"It's a surprise," Oliver answered with a mysterious smile. "Just relax. It'll be a while before we get there. That's why I wanted to leave early." Oliver scooted over to him, so they were sitting extremely close. "In fact," Oliver purred. "I think we should find ways to entertain ourselves for the ride." Then Oliver was kissing him and Clark was kissing him back. He couldn't fully enjoy the kiss, because a worry kept coming back into his head.

So he reluctantly pulled away. "Clark," Oliver groaned. He tried to kiss him again but Clark was quick to put some distance between them. Oliver gave up and looked at him expectantly.

"Ollie," he said, "I want to know . . . after last night, are we okay? I mean, are you okay? You know, with me being . . ." He didn't finish the sentence.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver interrupted. "I mean, it does matter because it's a part of who you are but it is not all you are. I'm not freaked out. I'm," his voice choked. "I'm _honored _that you trusted me with your deepest secret and I promise that I will never tell anyone else as long as I live. You have to believe me." In a second Clark was by his side again, kissing him, reassuring him the best way that he knew.

When they (or at least Oliver) had to come up for air, Clark cupped Oliver's face and stared into his eyes lovingly. "I know you won't tell. I never doubted that for a second. The only thing I was worried about was you thinking I'm a freak, and not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore." Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Clark just kissed him again. "I know, you don't think that. But that's what I thought." He smiled wryly. "I guess you can say love makes me quite irrational."

Oliver just smiled, eyes full of adoration. He recognized that they were avoiding the last statement and Clark was not brave enough to bring it up. But for now, they could skip it. They'd talk about it later. He'd been given a second chance and this time he was not going to screw it up.


End file.
